


MCYT Oneshots [semi-hiatus]

by rosewatersweets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewatersweets/pseuds/rosewatersweets
Summary: Taking requests for mcyt oneshots! (Check first chapter for things that I will/won’t write.)Will add tags as I receive requests.—on a bit of a semi-hiatus, if you haven’t noticed already. i’m really sorry, i just suck at dedicating myself to stuff, and school has been very stressful. (most chapters have been deleted, because i’m not really happy with what i’ve been writing (& how i’ve been writing it.))
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 31
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

_Before you request, please read this !_

**I won’t write. . .**

\- Romantic or sexual relationships.

\- Gore 

\- CC’s having a panic attack (if in an irl setting) / attempting self harm / attempting suicide 

(also: i know that i have written one panic attack w/ an irl setting request, but I realized that i really just can’t feel comfortable writing that sort of thing about someone. keeping it up for the requester) 

**I will write. . .  
**

\- Platonic / Familial relationships 

\- Angst

\- Fluff

  
In addition, I’d really prefer to write things set in AU’s, the dream smp, mianite, etc. rather than irl/on stream. I’ll still do the requests I have gotten previously, and it’s possible I’ll except some requests for that sort of thing depending on if I like the idea, but in general, it’d be nice if you could request something else. ^^

  
_Also, I’ll be writing things for basically anyone, even creators who I don’t watch (though I watch a large majority) Because of this, it would be very helpful if you could be specific in your request! [If you aren’t, that’s still alright.]_


	2. Requests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Current requests I have that I’m planning to write.

Requests **To-Do (in order of when I’ll be doing them) :**

\- ~~Tommy [going to stop his parents arguing during a stream]~~

~~\- Tommy [breaking down because of hate comments on stream]~~

~~\- Wilbur [panic attack bc of donation on stream]~~

\- Tommy & Sleepy Boys [where they are a family, and tommy tries to run away after getting mad at his brothers. After a month of being alone and scared in a random city he sees Wilbur, Phil and Techno and they take him home.]

\- Tommy & Wilbur [where Tommy gets sick and Wilbur makes him take care of himself] (ex: take medicine & go to a doctor)

\- Wilbur [family AU for the sleepybois, where none of them have heard Your City Gave Me Asthma so they ask Wilbur to play some of his songs on his guitar. He thinks nothing of it until he starts playing and bad memories start coming back and at around the end of the song he just starts crying. hurt/comfort] 


	3. Breaking Down [Tommy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy breaks down because of hate comments on stream. [ requested by swoopitywoop ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s a bit short, but here it is! sorry for the slow update, i’ll try to be more frequent with them ^^
> 
> [also there’s no beta once again sorry for any bad writing]

it wasn’t much after tommy had started the stream that he received a donation. which wouldn’t have been all that unusual given his popularity, except the message wasn’t something light-hearted, or sweet. instead, it was a hate comment. ‘stop streaming with tubbo. he always has to put up with your bullshit, i feel bad for him.’ he laughed.

“that’s kind of weirdchamp, huh chat? but keep the bits coming!” 

flashing the stream a wide grin, and laughing again, he started to continue the gameplay, before yet another donation appeared on his stream. a second hate comment. 

“seriously? man, thanks for the bits i guess.”

he was just about to ignore it and focus back on the game, but several more notifications came up, for bit donations. all of them were hate comments, and almost all came from different accounts. 

tommy let out an irritated sigh. 

“leave the stream if you don’t like me, guys.”

and for a minute, it seemed like the people donating had listened to him. until another round of alerts appeared on the screen, many of which were people asking why he was being so pissy about honest opinions, and it was safe to say that he was getting heated. 

thankfully, he managed to focus on the positive messages flooding the general stream chat, and took a deep breath. 

‘alright. alright. who gives a fuck about people like that anyways.’ 

he looked as though he had steeled himself, ready to face anything more that was sent. but his confidence had been proven to have been little more than an act, as after the next spam of donations, his eyes are reddening from withheld tears. 

and as chat was filled with worried and comforting messages, tommy couldn’t get his mind off of the people harassing him, the things that they had said. maybe he was just a nuisance to the people around him, maybe they were getting sick of him. his hands trembled as he made another attempt to keep playing. 

after all, in the end he’s still a 16 year old boy. no matter how confident he acts, there’s a certain part of him which can’t handle all the hate. 

and maybe that’s why after a final stream of donations filled with insults, the room suddenlywas too small, too cramped. he couldn’t move- couldn’t breathe for that matter, and he feels hot tears run down his cheeks. the walls are closing in around him, the air is too heavy in his lungs.his shoulders are heaving as he sobs now, and the only thing he can bring himself to do is turn off the camera, to save the little amount of pride that he has left. 

“shut the _fuck_ up. get out of my damn stream if you don’t like me.”

despite the fact that the words seemed bold, his voice was strangled. 

“i can’t deal with people like you, you. .” 

but he couldn’t finish his sentence, choking on his words. 

then there was quiet for awhile, aside from the few sniffles that the mic could pick up. and the quiet hurt, hurt almost as much as the insults. it was like he had been thrown to the ground, bruised and battered, and left there. just left there, all by himself, to wallow in how miserably pathetic he was. he couldn’t help but hate himself for being so weak. 

“everyone, i’m. . . i’m trying. i really am.”

[the stream has ended] 


End file.
